gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 42
Crimson Moon Report #42 - June 8, 2011 Summary: Hanos begins to travel to the Landing, and Sheruvians attack the city. Nilandia is mentally attacked and taunted, leaving her comatose. Daarthiir devotes himself to Luukos. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 6/15/11 The evening of June 8, a column of light pierced the evening sky near the Dragonspines. Hanos was heard on the amulet soon after. He said he had been ambushed by Azorlok and was wounded, but managed to escape and had news to relay. Soon after, Sheruvian forces attacked the Landing, presumably a move to intercept Hanos. He did not appear, and the forces retreated. Later that night, after the darts game had concluded, the attacks resumed. Azorlok appeared, tormenting people and making threats if Hanos did not appear. voices were also heard to attempt to dishearten or dissuade the Landing's defenders, or entice those waiting at the Voln monastery to leave their watch for Hanos. Toward the end of the attack, Nilandia was working triage in the Keep and struggling against the tide of grief and panic, with varying degrees of success. As an empath, telepath and mentalist, Nilandia is highly sensitive to the minds and emotions of others. The Landing had become a focus in recent weeks of attacks, massacre and strife, causing it to become nearly saturated with sorrow and terror. The emotions were so strong that Nilandia has had to retreat from the Landing except in emergencies. All at once, the emotions of the area overwhelmed her in mind, body and spirit, and she slumped to the ground in a state of shock. She found herself in a mental prison, with a voice that taunted her. The voice claimed that while she helped others, none aid her. Blood began to trickle from her ears as she tried to free herself, and she claimed that the voice would not have her. The voice replied that she already belonged to it, and with that the prison shattered, leaving her severely weakened. Delcian and Smallstick, who had been with Nilandia during her entrapment, managed to bring her to the Shrine of Dreams, which would ensure she would have a peaceful rest. She slipped into a near comatose state and didn't wake for a full day. ---- Originally posted by WEREBEAST on 6/15/11 It was during one of the recent invasions (the night Hanos sought to return actually now that I think about it) that Daarthiir was brought (dead) to the Voln Courtyard as jackals were about and causing problems in an intense invasion. Jackals kept dragging Myke away from the courtyard he was looking to keep clear and safe. Daarthiir was raised but like several others was trapped there by the rabid jackals attacking anyone and everyone at the end of the trail. He was acting suspicious for a bit when suddenly: Daarthiir suddenly looks a bit stiff and his movements are slightly awkard as he gestures with his hands. His mouth opens and a voice not his own escapes, speaking in an ancient dialect. To your horror, a demon sudden appears in the area, apparently at Daarthiir's bidding! (Daarthiir saw: You suddenly feel as if you are not yourself and every movement is of another's will. Cold fear washes over your skin as you feel your mouth moving of its own accord and words escaping your mouth of a foreign tongue. A few stilted gestures of your hand and a demon appears at what appears to be your bidding! A deep hiss enters your mind, murmuring, "You have sssserved well..." ) A big red abyran'ra (snakish demon) appeared and started killing, and made it's way to the Landing where it was killed by the Demon Hunters Nishima and Jaired. Afterwards Daarthiir was chased to the Luukosian Shrine on the coastal cliffs where he was then killed. This apparently worked to his advantage, as the twisted and mangled human was raised a number of times by serpents until winding up dissapearing. He was found in TSC in the beginning of a ritual, which begun with him carving his tongue to a forked tip with a dagger. As the globs of blood splatter on the ground from Daarthiir's mouth, they disappear in puffs of viridian smoke. (Daarthiir saw: Blood pours forth from your tongue as it throbs painfully.) He painted a serpent in blood on the ground and lowered his face to it. We watched as a hissing began to arise in the area, rising and falling with his chants. (Daarthiir saw: The clouds part above your head, bathing you in crimson moonlight as you rest your face against the ground.) (Daarthiir then saw: A sibilant hissing fills the square, rising and falling in time with your chants.) Bound from attacking by the sanctifications of the park, people tried to disrupt the ritual and eventually Myke focused Voln's will upon Daarthiir. As the power and soft white light glow away from Myke, the hissing sound diminishes, retreating into the night. Just then Jaired appeared from the shadows and fogged away, grabbing Daarthiir and taking him with. Moments later (apparently at the north dock) Shilarra sprung from hiding to kill Daarthiir with a well aimed shot from her bow. Daarthiir's corpse dissapeared in a swirl of viridian smoke and bloody mist. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports